Beneath Your Beautiful
by hhlover101
Summary: Built your walls so high no one could climb them. Spending all her life thinking trust was a waste of time. Someone that felt any point everything would break before her eyes. She craves silence finds herself compelled in it. She doesn't realize how beautiful she is. Doesn't even know how much she's worth. One-shot? Songfic. *Reviews*


**Beneath Your Beautiful- based off the song by Labrinth**

**A/N: Somebody suggested I should do a one-shot off of this song, and so I listened to it and oh my gosh the perfect idea popped in my head. Yes I know I should update my other stories but I figured I'd write this now. Hope you like and if you have a twitter or instagram be sure to wish Brittany Underwood a happy birthday today. This is written in solely Eddie's P.O.V.**

Was it my fault I was intrigued at first glance? It's not wrong to be mesmerized by someone. Loren Tate. The girl my Dad hired for a summer job at his club. The one girl who captivated my eyes to lock with her's. She doesn't realize how beautiful she is. You could tell how high she's built her eyes so nobody can climb them. Every time I tried to compliment her or make simple small talk she would push me away. I wouldn't give up so easily on her. I needed to know more. They say the ones who push are the ones who don't want to break. Loren was nice to me at times but only on occasional days. I could picture the image of her peachy tinted lips be placed in my thoughts. Those hazel eyes that were so big you could see a story in them. I haven't got close enough to read the whole tale.

She puts her defenses up afraid of consuming troubles. She likes the silence, and she loves the fact that the sound is compelling to her ears. Sometimes she likes drowning herself in the depth of music. I watch her from a distance cleaning and sweeping the club, with her ear buds plugged in her ears. I notice how she bobs her head side to side and she looks free. It's like music releases her stresses. I hardly ever see her enjoy herself, well when I see her at the club. Her insecurities deprive her of showing a smile worthy to show. The way she bites her nails when she's nervous always gets to me. She finds it as an irritating habit but I find it to be adorable. In my eyes all her little "imperfections" make her perfect. I notice the small details about her and love knowing more. I observe her sometimes from a safe distance and stare at her in awe. How could someone so beautiful not know her worth?

She's been working here for a couple weeks. I couldn't help but feel nerves tangle my stomach when I'm near her. I know she doesn't feel the same way because she doesn't believe me. She never believes me when I give her a simple compliment; she never thinks I mean it when I say she's beautiful. I see guys come into the club every now and then and flirt with her, but all she does is roll her eyes in annoyance and continues with her day. She doesn't want to trust a single living soul and I don't want her to be like that. I don't want her to feel untrustworthy of every single human being. She deserves all the happiness in the world. How do I know that? Those small talks we had a few times before never left my mind. I understand the living situation she's in right now. Her Mom's financially unstable after Loren's Dad decided to bail out on them like a coward. I could see tears wanting to burst from her eyes but she refused to let them flow. I tried to pull her close but she just pushed away. All I could do at the time was rub her shoulder in comfort, that's all she allows me to do. Each time my eyes fall on her my heart rise, my face heats up, and my stomach does summersaults. All these effects she has on me only prove how much I need her.

She brings out a side of me I didn't know I had, but I wished I could do the same for her. I wish she wasn't so reluctant to hold on and forget the past. She clings onto to memories like a thread that holds her together. She hardly ever lets go. I wonder why? Why does she seem so temporarily fragile? I remember one day she didn't have a ride and it was raining cats and dogs. She actually had the nerve to say she could walk home alone. I offered to give her a ride but she refused. That time I didn't take no for an answer and threw her over my shoulder placing her in the car. That day was the first time I heard her laugh with me. I saw a smile suppressing from her rosy lips making my heart coo. Day by day I try to tell myself it's not worth falling for someone again, but Loren was an acceptation. She was all I ever wanted. I saw the suns beaming rays tone down as I parked my car on the curb next to my Dad's club. I took the keys out of the ignition and hopped off the car. My Dad called saying he needed to meet me discussing the little mini concert the label had planned for me. Jake had mostly thought of the idea along with Kelly. It was to test out new material because they don't want me to ruin the "Eddie Duran" brand. I was slightly excited about it but not really. I solemnly walked into the front entrance and didn't slam the door behind me for once. My footsteps came out at a soft mono tone as I heard a beautiful sound being echoed through the air. It sounded melodic as it came from the front stage. As I quietly stepped closer to the sound I heard the beautiful music of the piano swiftly being played. I finally stepped out to actually see who was playing and was surprised to see Loren there. I stared at her in amazement as my eyes never left her beauty. Now there was even more to love about her.

I could see her hair rarely down instead of being placed in a sleek bun. If possible she got more gorgeous in an instant. Her peachy lips glistened under the filtered light of the stage and I continued to watch. That is until I tripped over a small corner which caused her to stop playing. She quickly ran off the stage and went to gather her things by the counter. I regained my composure and waltzed right over to her.

"Loren that was beautiful what you were playing. Why didn't you ever share you knew how to play the piano?" I asked her with her still gathering her things.

"I just…never really felt that I played that good. I get a little shy when it comes to stuff like that." She stated shyly as she kept her gaze on the ground. I leaned over the counter and lifted her chin making her look at me.

"No need to be shy about showing what amazing talent you have. And there's no need to hide just how beautiful you are. I rarely even see you with your hair down and it flows perfectly." I said as I took a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear. I moved my hand from underneath her chin to caress her cheek and I saw a bit of happiness in her eyes at that change.

"You're beautiful." I stated my words spoken so gently sending her honesty. I could see her trying to believe me but she refused too. I continued to caress her cheek as I wanted her to believe me. She quickly pushed it away.

"I have to go now. It's getting late I'll see you tomorrow." And before I even had the chance to respond she rushed out of there hastily. Her feet hurriedly tapping against the granite, and just like that she left. She left me more baffled than ever. How could I make her believe in my word? How can I make her know just how beautiful she is?

_The Next Day_

It was already 6:00 and I had discussed all the plans for my upcoming concert with Pops. We agreed that it'd only a 4 song set list. He didn't want to over exceed my limits. After discussing all the plans needed to be talked about I was leaving his apartment, exiting through the stairway leading down the club. People were already gathering here and I looked around to see if Loren was here. I didn't get to see her at all today. She probably already got off work. I frowned disapprovingly and began to take a last glance around before I left. I saw no sign of her and exited out the front entrance. While I walking towards the door outside I could start to hear a commotion build up outside. I heard a faint plea for help coming from a girl. I recognized the voice almost instantly and rushed outside as fast as possible.

"Come on come home with me baby. I don't bite." An apparent drunk guy said trying to get with Loren. He was invading her personal space. He kept on inching closer and closer to her and that made me furious.

"Yeah come back to his place and I'll be there too." Another guy said as he winked at Loren he too was invading her personal space. Loren attempted to get away from them but they kept on crowding her. I could see a few tears trickle down her face as she didn't like this at all.

"Please leave me alone." She said begging for them to get away from her.

"No. I just want to take you home first then after that I'll leave you alone." The idiot blonde guys said as he was about to grab her and I dashed over there faster than a bullet. I stepped in front of Loren carefully blocking the guys from getting near her. She let out brief sniffles in the back of me and I whispered to her everything would be okay.

"Can you two please get the hell away from her? She obviously doesn't want you two idiots near her." I said angrily as they actually hurt Loren. The girl I cared so much for. I was fuming with rage and wanted nothing more than to kill these two guys.

"Shut up pretty boy. What the hell makes you think you're so tough? Just let me have her." With those words said I couldn't control what came out my mouth. I clenched my teeth and fists over and over as they made me boil inside. My eyes showed that as I shot them daggers that could kill.

"She's not some fucking possession so you can't have her. And don't even try to test me. Get the hell out of here before I call the cops on both of you or worse." I said in a threatening malice tone and I could see them cool down a bit at the mention of cops. I was giving them dead glares as I wanted them off this property before I did something I would regret later. I could hear Loren violently shaking behind me and I wanted to hold her close, but I couldn't until I know these two morons left. I needed to know she was in a safe environment.

"Fine we'll leave. No need to get all rowdy bro." And with that they walked off into the distance and I couldn't care less where they went. I just hope they're long gone. As soon as I saw they were far enough out of distance I turned around to Loren, and she was still crying. I automatically brought her into my arms and held her tight. I wanted her to know I'd always be here to protect her; I wanted her to always know she was safe. I patted her head smoothly as I swayed her back and forth. I sniffed in her intoxicating scent as I also smelled pure fear. I shut my eyes tightly trying to send her the message everything will be alright. Her high level on convulsing came down as she started to sniffle more often now.

"Shh...it's okay I got you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I'll be here to make sure your safe. I'm always here for you." I said as I savored the moment of holding her in my arms. Pure bliss and contentment.

"And I know that now. I love you for that Eddie. Thank you." She said softly as she clung onto me tighter than ever before almost as if that would be the last time we would hold each other. She rested her head in the crook of my neck. I smiled in complete contentment and you could see it written all over me. I held her appreciating every second. I'll always be here to keep her safe.

"Don't cry anymore okay beautiful?" I said kissing the top of her forehead still embracing her not wanting to let go.

"I'm not beautiful." She stated.

"That's where I have to disagree with you." And I said that to her every day after that I called her beautiful, until she believed me. Beneath all those insecurities and doubts she was hiding all her beauty, although to me I could see it pretty clearly.

_A week later_

And in the following week I was proud to say I was slowly breaking down her walls. It was a long tedious process but every second was worth it. We started to talk and spend even more time together and I couldn't contain the happiness I felt in all those times. I got to see her flawless smile more and with each day I could see her begin to trust me more. And in all these days my heart was dropping so quickly for her. I try to hide it but what's the use? I feel what I feel. She took me by surprise and I didn't know I would come upon someone like her. Someone I could connect with on so many different levels. Loren felt like the piece of me I wish I would fine one day, and now here she is.

Right now she and I were left cleaning up after a big event was held at the club. Of course we were goofing off splashing each other with water now and then, and just basically having a blast. She was washing dished while I passing all the empty glasses to her. It was a very productive process as we worked at a steady pace. Smiles were both placed at the hem of our lips. We were certainly happy with the way things were going so far. Two friends having a good time.

"This is actually pretty fun. You know maybe if I quit the music business I could become a person who washes dishes." I said sarcastically handing her more cups. She chuckled loudly at my remark and it always warmed my heart to her laugh.

"Oh really you would want to give up being a rock star for this kind of job?"

"Of course..not." And again she giggled and finally finished placing all the dished in there designated area. I was impressed at how fast we got done with all this. She undid her apron and untied her bun as her hair flowed down perfectly, and my jaw dropped at what was standing in front of me. A true beauty.  
I hopped over the counter and thought to do something a little daring. I grabbed the remote to the stereo in here and changed it to an old classic M.K. song. Loren automatically lit up and smiled widely at me. Her plump cheeks becoming wider, and I imitated her action but instead shyly smiled. I held out my hand and wanted nothing more than to dance with her. I felt the need to.

"Ms. Tate I believe you owe me the pleasure of dancing with me." I said in a playful assertive tone.

"What? I do not owe you, but you know I guess it wouldn't hurt." She said as she gladly let me take hold of her hand, and I lifted up the counter top as we both went under. I lead her to the center stage so she could feel it. Feel how it is being the center of attention. Just to make her feel somewhat beautiful. I pressed her body against mine as we swayed to the slow rhythm and I was looking into her captivating hazel dopey eyes. I saw the stars in hers light up like fireworks, and I could see a smile stretch across her face.

"So..what makes you so afraid to trust me?" She shrugged and answered my question a few seconds later. We continued to move along to the gently beat. I felt sparks consistently shoot off as we touched skin.

"Well abandonment issues. After my Dad left us for an apparent better family that made me lose hope. I always believe people are going to leave me, because I'm not good enough, or because there's someone better out there."

"Who could be better than the infamous Loren Tate?" I said truthfully and she still laughed at the remark.

"A lot of people actually." She said as we were still lost in each other's eyes.

"Nah. You're more beautiful than all of them, and more perfect in my eyes." And I saw a light shade of pink infuse her cheeks returning a spark of color. I felt my heart racing holding her so close but I felt so content and solaced.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked skeptically with her eyebrows pressed together, and I spun her around, so that my arms were encircling around her waist. I lay my head on her shoulder and we continued to sway from side to side. I sniffed her sweet scent of roses as I felt this position was more comfortable. Her hips moved with mind as we never stopped moving to the soft rhythmic tune.

"Loren?"

"Yes Eddie?"

"You're beautiful." I stated once forever more and I kissed her shoulder, and I could feel the tingles travel through her. I didn't think it was overstepping it just showed her how much she meant to me. I waited to hear her same old response.

"Thank you." She said and the biggest grin was planted on my face now I know she felt beautiful and that's all I could ask for. Out of complete happiness I kissed her cheek and more than proud she finally broke down those walls. I know I'm falling in love with her but if she didn't feel the same it's fine, because in the end I just want her to know just how beautiful she is. And with that we continued to sway away the night carelessly as I know we were both finally content.

**Hope you liked it sorry for any mistakes reviews are always awesome;) Thanks for reading be on the lookout for more updates and be sure to wish Brittany a happy Bday:) Have a great day you all;)**

**Sincerely,**

**Bianca**


End file.
